Most of aerosol hair cosmetic compositions set hair by making use of the fixing force of a film-forming polymer contained therein. Although such hair cosmetic compositions exhibit sufficient hair styling performance, they undesirably impart stickiness, coarseness, or stiffness to the finished hair. In addition, they cannot keep a fluffy finish for long hours.
Patent Document 1 describes a keratin-substance treating composition containing an anionic polymer and a cationic polymer. The composition can also be used for hair. The composition used as a hair styling agent exhibits sufficient styling performance, but is inferior in wash-off property with a shampoo.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-S53-139734